


Life Altering Concert

by Anastasia92Blue



Category: Free!, Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Concert, Crossover, Established Relationship, I thought they would be great, ITS FOR A FRIEND, Light Bondage, M/M, Mentions of Toys, Natsuki and Satsuki are Twins, not sure how this is even gonna go, so I thought to put these together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia92Blue/pseuds/Anastasia92Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto buys tickets for Ren and Ran to go see their favorite band. He has no idea who STARISH are but he will forever be thankful of that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Altering Concert

Makoto laid in bed his head resting against his husband’s chest. Their daughter sleeping just down the hall. It was another night where his Insomnia was keeping him awake. But tonight he didn’t mind just laying here listening to his husband breath and thinking back to the first time they met. If someone had told him 5 years ago that taking his siblings to their favorite bands concert was going to change his life, he never would have complained.

“Makoto, come on! We have to get going!” Ran yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

“I’m Coming!” Makoto groaned. As he put his book and glasses on the bedside table and got out of bed. “It doesn’t start for another 6 hours! Why do we have to leave now?” He complained as he walked down the stairs.

“Because we want to be in the front!” Ren said as he ran down the stairs and bound towards the kitchen.

“It doesn’t change what you see how close you are to the stage.”

“No but they pick someone to go on stage and that is from the front row!” Ran whined wishing both of them would hurry up.

“Well lets get going then. Mom we’re leaving!” Makoto yelled as he slipped on his shoes and opened the door.

Ren and Ran bound out the door. “I can’t believe we get to see Starish for our birthday!!” Ran yelled as she ran down the stairs.

“I didn’t think getting you these tickets through very well.” Makoto groaned. He had never heard Starish, and he didn’t care all he wanted was to go home and study for his finals. He was home on break but that didn’t stop the fact that he still had to go back to school next week.

“Oh just cheer up and have fun. This will help you study, because your brain won’t be so tired.”

“Fine.” Makoto smiled. It was nice to see the twins so happy. As they walked to the fair grounds nearby Makoto got curious about who they were going to go see. “So tell me who is in the band.”

“Well there are 8 members, you have the twins Shinomiya Natsuki and Satsuki, then there is Ichinose Tokiya, Hijirikawa Masato, Aijima Cecil, and Kurusu Syo. He is the best out off all of them he has been in movies and even overcame his fear of heights for one of them.” Ren answered.

“I thought you said there were 8 members?”

“There are. Ren doesn’t like the last member. However Jinguji Ren is absolutely dreamy and is by far the best of them all.” Ran said. Makoto swore he could see hearts dancing around his little sisters head.

“Well I shall see who is the best.” They all got to the fair grounds to see that there were VIP passes still available.

“NII-CHAN!! Can we upgrade please!!!!” Ran and Ren begged.

“If we do, then you have to live off of water and breakfast from this morning, we won’t have any more money for anything.” Makoto warned. He knew he packed snacks in his backpack but that was beside the point.

“With those passes we can meet Starish, I don’t need anything because I will meet them!” Ran vowed.

“I won’t complain at all, not one complaint about being hungry I swear.” Ren begged.

“Alright, we will see what we can do.” Makoto went to the vendor and upgraded their passes. They were let backstage to wait for Starish to arrive. Makoto took this time to look around at all the faces on the wall of the tent. Apparently this was the tent meant specifically for them, and the VIP passes were only sold today and there were a limit on them. Although at this point it was only Makoto and his siblings and he hoped it would stay that way.

“Tachibana family?” A young woman asked.

“That’s us.” Makoto answered as he turned around.

“Are you Nanami Haruka?” Ran asked her excitement almost boiling over.

“I am. I am here to tell you that Starish has arrived and they will be here momentarily.” Nanami said.

“Thank you.” Makoto said with a smile.

“Can I have your autograph?” Ren asked her stepping closer to her.

“Ren stay back you don’t want to scare her.” Makoto warned as he seen the blush grow on her face. “Sorry they are very excited.”

“Not at all. I am just not used to being asked for my autograph? I am just a composer, I didn’t know anyone knew of me.” Nanami said as she signed the notebook Ren held out.

“Of Course they know of our fabulous composer.” Someone with red hair said as he walked into the tent. Following him was a male with brown hair, then a taller blonde with glasses, then someone with dark blue hair and a grim expression on his face, following him was a blonde with long hair. By the way Ran blushed he assumed that was Jinguji Ren. Following hi was another man with blue hair, behind him was a short blonde. Ren looked like he was going to jump out of his skin so it was easy to tell that was Kurusu Syo. And pulling up the end of the line was a blonde with green eyes but no glasses. Makoto had to do a double take as he swore he had already seen that man. Sure enough he had, therefore helping him to realize that he was one of the Shinomiya twins.

“Starish, this is the Tachibana family. Tachbana family this is Starish. You have about 30 minutes with them before they need to prepare for the show.” Nanami said as she stepped aside and disappeared out of the tent a slight blush to her face.

Makoto stepped back so that his siblings were the center of attention, he swore he caught the twin with no glasses looking at him but when he turned to look he was talking to his brother.

“Little Lamb, you have such pretty hair.” The man Makoto assumed was Ren walked up and touched Ran’s hair. She looked like she was going to faint. One of the ones with blue hair stepped beside him and pulled his hand away from her hair.

“No need to give her heart failure Ren.” He said as he bent and kissed Ran’s hand.

“Masa you are a spoil sport.” Makoto hoped conversation like this would continue. That way he would gather all of their names fairly easily. Ren went like he was going to take a step towards Syo but thought against it.

“Kurusu-sama, you were absolutely amazing. I love how you don’t let your condition hold you back from doing what you love.” Ren said with the utmost respect and admiration.

“Don’t call me that. I will never hear the end from these guys call me Syo. What’s your name?” Syo asked with a smile.

“Tachibana Ren, but you can call me Ren. This is my twin sister Ran. And my older brother is,” Ren paused to look for his brother. Makoto was standing just barely inside the tent.  “Nii-chan! Come here! They want to know everyone.” Makoto wanted the ground to swallow him whole he was standing this far back because he didn’t know anyone.

“Ren, you just talk to them.” Makoto said.

“Awe! Satsuki look at how kawaii he is!” Makoto hadn’t noticed the twins on either side of him, until it was too late. He was being forced back into the tent just by the towering twins.

“Natsuki I am sure you could do without calling him that.” Satsuki groaned. There was something about the way he was looking at Makoto that made him shiver.

“I am not kawaii.” Makoto argued looking straight at Natsuki.

“Don’t argue it with him. It won’t work.” Syo said as if he knew.

“But I am not kawaii.” Makoto continued to argue. Makoto noticed that Ran was surrounded by Ren, Masa, and the other blunete. The one with brown hair and the red head were lost in discussion with Nanami. That left him and Ren with Satsuki, Natsuki, and Syo.

“So what is your name?” Satsuki asked, “Unless of course you want us to call you kawaii?” Makoto could tell that there was something mysterious and dangerous about Satsuki.

“Tachibana Makoto. Makoto is fine.”

“Such a great name. It is as kawaii as you are!” Natsuki gushed. He was just about to grab onto Makoto’s arm but Satsuki was faster and pulled Makoto to the other side of him.

“If you want to hug something kawaii, you must ask first. Besides I believe there are a pair of adorable twins that would appreciate your hug more.” Satsuki stated matter of factly.

“Nii-chan you are no fun.” Natsuki pouted but he went to where Ren and Ran were surrounded by Starish members.

“Thank you.” Makoto said as he watched his siblings have the time of their life.

“You have no idea who we are do you?” Satsuki asked. He seemed he didn’t care about his image at this point as every word he said had a harsh tone.

“Not really. It is their birthday and you guys are their favorite band.” Satsuki got an evil gleam in his eyes.

“That’s interesting. So that is why you were practically standing outside the tent.”

“Yea, this is their gift from me. So I don’t want to take any of their attention.”

“But you are okay keeping mine. That is rather rude of you.”

“I am not trying to keep your attention, you just aren’t their favorite.”

“That is mighty mean of them.” Satsuki chuckled. “Not that it is any different from anyone else.”

“Sorry, Maybe you will be my favorite when I hear you sing.” Satsuki didn’t have anything to say to that so it was quiet. Makoto couldn’t believe what he had just said.

“I- I mean, hell I don’t know what I mean.” Makoto huffed, his face very red. Satsuki was glad Natsuki was distracted because he would have went on about how cute Makoto was.

“Well, can I add to your birthday present to them?”

“How?”

“Just say yes. Trust me it will make you the brother of the century.”

“Okay then.

“You sure are obedient Makoto. I like it.” Satsuki whispered. Makoto didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know how to respond, he also didn’t know what to do about his body reacting to the sound of his name coming from the soft growl like whisper of Satsuki’s voice.

“Starish, it is time to prepare for the show.” A producer said.

“Looks like it is time to work. Do not leave this tent until I come get you.” Makoto was half tempted to argue but he looked into Sasuki’s eyes and just nodded his head.

“Good Makoto.” Satsuki laughed as he walked away. The rest of Starish filed out waving to them.

“Come on Nii-chan! We need to get out front to get good spots for the show.”

“No we wait here.” Makoto was tempted to disobey what Satsuki said just to see what would happen. His mind instantly going to a dark room where Satsuki would tie him up and punish him all night long.

“Nii-chan? Nii-chan!” Ren and Ran were waving their hands in front of his face.

“What is it?”

“We have to go out front!” Ran whined.

“We wait.” Ren and ran both huffed but they plopped down on a bench nearby. Makoto found himself lost in a day dream. He imagined what it would feel like to run his finger’s through his golden hair, or what he looked like under his stage clothes.

“Thank you for waiting Makoto.” Makoto was brought back to his senses at the sound of his name. He looked in the direction of the door to see that Ren and Ran were being led back stage.

“Where are you taking them?” Makoto asked worry in his voice.

“To prepare of course.” Satsuki growled.

“I have a few minutes before I am needed.”

“To prepare for what?”

“They are going on stage with us. Of course you will be back stage the whole time to see them.” Satsuki walked over to Makoto. “It is rather rude giving your attention to others when I am right here in front of you.”

“You can’t just take my siblings back stage with no word.”

“Actually we talked about it, you were just elsewhere, and based on your predicament,” Satsuki paused and looked down, “I believe I know where you were.”

Makoto looked down and seen that he was visibly hard through his pants. His hands instantly covered himself up. “That is none of your concern.” Makoto could feel the heat on his face and he wished the ground would just absorb him up.

“It is my concern when thoughts of me are what put that there.”

“How self-centered you are to think that I was thinking of you.” Makoto argued, not willing to admit that he was right.

“I see that you still need training but you are quite obedient.” Satsuki commented as he closed the space between them.

“I am not obedient.” Makoto argued trying to take a step back but his knees bucked on the bench and he fell back on it.

“But you waited till I came back, and you listened to what I said. Are you just obedient for those you have never met before.” Satsuki closed the gap between them again.

“If you would step back, this is far too close.” Makoto tried to keep a level head and calm his heart, but his member was getting harder with every word Satsuki said, and his mind kept going back to the thought of Satsuki punishing him.

“You need to be punished.” Satsuki growled into Makoto’s ear before stepping away just in time for Natsuki to walk in the room.

“Come on brother, time to go.” Natsuki smiled at Makoto.

“I suppose so. Come on Makoto, time to see your siblings on stage.” Satsuki offered his hand. Makoto didn’t think twice about taking his hand.

“I knew you liked him.” Natsuki commented as they all left the tent. “It’s always the kawaii ones that get away from me.” Natsuki complained.

“Syo wouldn’t like hearing you hit on someone else.” Satsuki commented.

“I am not kawaii,” Makoto argued to deaf ears. Neither of them were listening to what he had to say.

 

Makoto looked over to see the sun was rising. Another sleepless night. Makoto started to cuddle back into his husband again. He could tell that he was hard, but waking his husband was not something the smart did.

Makoto was just starting to doze off when he felt a hand firmly grasp his member. Makoto couldn’t stop the moan that passed his lips as he opened his eyes to see his green eyed husband looking at him with lust filled eyes.

“Looks like you didn’t get enough last night.” Satsuki slowly bagan to palm Makoto through his boxers. Makoto moaned again, keeping in mind that their 9 month old daughter was just down the hall.

“I could never get enough of you Satsuki.” Makoto moved his hips to form friction.

“Oh no you don’t. You woke me up so I get to take care of this my way. Satsuki grabbed the straps that were on the bed and secured Makoto’s hands so he couldn’t move. He crawled off the bed and secured his feet to the post at the end of the bed. He then smirked at Makoto as he left the room and went down the hall. He came back with the baby monitor so they could hear if their daughter stirred. He closed the door and sat the monitor on the dresser.

“It is time for your punishment. You know better than to wake me.” Satsuki walked across the room to the closet where they kept their toys. Makoto didn’t know what he was going to get, but the thought alone had him ready to cum. Makoto really was thankful for that birthday gift.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading through my story. I don't know what I was thinking writing this, but I thought the pairing was nice. I wrote this for a friend but posted it here in case anyone else might ship the random cross-over.


End file.
